


Rock Lee and the two cute turtles

by pizzapug789



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Naruto
Genre: M/M, SO, This was a joke story from one of those story generators but my friend wanted me to post it, ig, im posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzapug789/pseuds/pizzapug789
Summary: It’s one of those fairy tale generators and my friend wanted me to post it so I’m posting it :)
Relationships: Rock Lee/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rock Lee and the two cute turtles

Once upon a time there was a wondeful boy called Rock Lee. He was on the way to see his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, when he decided to take a short cut through Forest of Death.  
It wasn't long before Rock got lost. He looked around, but all he could see were trees. Nervously, he felt into his bag for his favourite toy, Mr Gai Sensei, but Mr Gai Sensei was nowhere to be found! Rock began to panic. He felt sure he had packed Mr Gai Sensei. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel hungry.  
Unexpectedly, he saw a cute turtle dressed in a red belt disappearing into the trees.  
"How odd!" thought Rock.  
For the want of anything better to do, he decided to follow the peculiarly dressed turtle. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest.  
Eventually, Rock reached a clearing. In the clearing were three houses, one made from cabbages, one made from hearts and one made from livers.  
Rock could feel his tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease his hunger.  
"Hello!" he called. "Is anybody there?"  
Nobody replied.  
Rock looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.  
A cackle broke through the air, giving Rock a fright. A witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Mr Gai Sensei!  
"Mr Gai Sensei!" shouted Rock. He turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"  
The witch just shrugged.  
"Give Mr Gai Sensei back!" cried Rock.  
"Not on your nelly!" said the witch.  
"At least let Mr Gai Sensei out of that cage!"  
Before she could reply, two cute turtles rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. Rock recognised the one in the red belt that he'd seen earlier. The witch seemed to recognise him too.  
"Hello Big Turtle," said the witch.  
"Good morning." The turtle noticed Mr Gai Sensei. "Who is this?"  
"That's Mr Gai Sensei," explained the witch.  
"Ooh! Mr Gai Sensei would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the turtle.  
The witch shook her head. "Mr Gai Sensei is staying with me."  
"Um... Excuse me..." Rock interrupted. "Mr Gai Sensei lives with me! And not in a cage!"  
Big Turtle ignored him. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.  
The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."  
Big Turtle looked at the house made from livers and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire house made from livers if I wanted to."  
"That's nothing," said the next turtle. "I could eat two houses."  
"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Mr Gai Sensei."  
Rock watched, feeling very worried. He didn't want the witch to give Mr Gai Sensei to Big Turtle. He didn't think Mr Gai Sensei would like living with a cute turtle, away from his house and all his other toys.  
The other one turtles watched while Big Turtle put on his bib and withdrew a knife and fork from his pocket.  
"I'll eat this whole house," said Big Turtle. "Just you watch!"  
Big Turtle pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from hearts. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.  
And more.  
And more.  
Eventually, Big Turtle started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of hearts, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.  
"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Turtle.  
Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!  
"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.  
Big Turtle never finished eating the front door made from hearts and Mr Gai Sensei remained trapped in the witch's cage.  
Average Turtle stepped up, and approached the house made from livers.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Average Turtle. "Just you watch!"  
Average Turtle pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from livers. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.  
And more.  
And more.  
After a while, Average Turtle started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...  
...and greener.  
A woodcutter walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.  
"I'm not a bush, I'm a turtle!" said Average Turtle.  
"It talks!" exclaimed the woodcutter. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."  
"No! Wait!" cried Average Turtle, as the woodcutter picked her up. But the woodcutter ignored her cries and carried the turtle away under his arm.  
Average Turtle never finished eating the front door made from livers and Mr Gai Sensei remained trapped in the witch's cage.  
"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Mr Gai Sensei."  
"Not so fast," said Rock. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from cabbages. And I haven't had a turn yet.  
"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."  
The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give him a chance. It's only fair."  
"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the turtles. He won't last long."  
"I'll be right back," said Rock.  
"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Mr Gai Sensei back."  
Rock ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. He came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, he broke off a piece of the door of the house made from cabbages and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, he took a bite. He quickly devoured the whole piece.  
Rock sat down on a nearby log.  
"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."  
"I haven't finished," explained Rock. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."  
When Rock's food had digested, he broke off another piece of the door made from cabbages. Once more, he toasted his food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. He ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.  
Eventually, after several sittings, Rock was down to the final piece of the door made from cabbages. Carefully, he toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. He finished his final course. Rock had eaten the entire front door of the house made from cabbages.  
The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward cheating!"  
"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little boy won fair and square. Now hand over Mr Gai Sensei or I will chop your broomstick in half."  
The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.  
Rock hurried over and grabbed Mr Gai Sensei, checking that his favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Mr Gai Sensei was unharmed.  
Rock thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Sasuke. It was starting to get dark.  
When Rock got to Sasuke's house, his boyfriend threw his arms around him.  
"I was so worried!" cried Sasuke. "You are very late."  
As Rock described his day, he could tell that Sasuke didn't believe him. So he grabbed a napkin from his pocket.  
"What's that?" asked Sasuke.  
Rock unwrapped a doorknob made from hearts. "Pudding!" he said.  
Sasuke almost fell off his chair.  
The End


End file.
